Forsaken
by Red Rose Production
Summary: New Summary: Carmella Blacke is on the search for the Vampire who made her what she is. She seeks for anwsers for her questions. Will she find a new love? Or will Dracula stay in her heart forever? Read to find out. please read and review. I love reviews.
1. Chapter 1

_**It is now, January 20th 2006. Today is my 134th birthday. You are all probably wondering how someone like me can be that old yet look as young as I do. It all began in 1872 in London, England. My mother was a young prostitute, living in the streets on London. When I was born, she left me on the steps of the Westminster Cathedral.**_

_**Arch Bishop Geffory, found on these steps and raised me to be a daughter of Christ. The other members of the Church did not agree with Geffory in raising a bastard child, like myself, but he paid no attention to them. He cared for me as if I was his own daughter. **_

_**When I was sixteen years of age, my dear bishop had passed on leaving me in the hands of those who could care less about my well being. I was considering on becoming a nun to serve the Lord. The bishop who had replaced Geffory threw me on the street to fend from myself. **_

_**I lived two years on the streets of London,just like my mother once did. My hair once blonde hair was matted in mud. My face covered in the dirt that filled the London air. There had been some weeks were I have gone without food in my stomach.**_

_**In September of 1890, I sat under a bridge in London, staying out of the rain. There were other homeless human there sitting around fires. I know most of them, but there was someone there I never saw before. He wore a black cloak around his back. His hood hid his face. He came over and sat beside me. **_

_**"It's a very cold night." he spoke to me. His voice was some accent that I did not recognized. It frightened me, yet I was drawned to it. I just nodded my head in agreement. He took his hand and lifted my chin towards him. I saw his pale, handsome face looking at mine. **_

_**"Such beauty, so young. You should not be troubled by such hardship as homelessness." he spoke. Chills fan down my back. He was then sitting inches away from me. His hand rested on my cheek. Then he whispered into my ear. "What if you could live forever. Being as young as you are now for all time. No my worries. No hardship." **_

_**My breath quickened as he spoke those words. My heart raced. He took my hand in his own and gently kissed it. He then stood up and pull me up into his arms. He lead me out into the street. **_

_**The rain fell hard down washing the mud from my hair. His hand traced my collar bone. He stood behind me, pressing against my body. He started kissing the back of my neck, then on to the side. "Do you want to be free from the pain you feel now?" he whisppered into my ear.**_

_**I feel into his seduction and slowly nodded my head. He smelt my skin, then did something that I was not ready for. He dug his fangs into the side of my neck. Sucking the life out of me. **_

_**He gently laid me on the wet ground, I felt life slipping slowly from me. He knelt down on one knee. Slit is wrist then held it over my mouth. I didn't want to die there, so I took is arm and drank his blood. When I was done, I felt my body die, but I was still there. My empty stomach was no more. The pain that I had once felt had diminished. The cold rain against my skin did not bother me anymore. In fact, I love standing outside during thunderstorms. It is so refreshing.**_

_**He took me to his home in Transylvania. For five years he had taught me to be a great vampire. I was not the only one. He had ten Vampires doing his work. I was his favorite one, he shared his bed with me many times. I loved the way he made me feel. He touched my skin as if it was glass. **_

_**One night while I was hunting. I took a child in my hands and was about to feed on him, but then I looked into his fearful eyes. I could not bit him. He was too young. **_

_**When I came back from a night of hunting and the fortress was abondoned. Everyone was gone, even him. I wait for many years from him to come back, but he never did. I did not know what I did wrong to deserve this solitude. Was it because I went on a hunt but did not kill. **_

_** I have searched the world for him, but there was no sign of him anywhere. I have crossed the path of many of my own kind. I figured that the ten that I knew, went out and made even more like us. **_

_**I am Carmella Blacke and I am the undead walking amoung the living. This is my life searching for, him who made me, Dracula. **_

He all here is my new story. I am pretty happy with it. My sorry from not updating "Angel of the Night" But I am having a major writters block. But I hope you all like this modren day vampire story. I really wanted to write about Lestat, but I can't so her is a Dracula story. Hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sitting here in my bed, waiting for night to take over. Good Charlotte is playing loudly in the CD player. The room is dark and is only lit by candles. I look over old documents that I had found in Dracula's Fortress. I have looked over the same papers over and over again, but I still can not find the answer I am looking for.**_

_**I lay back in bed in frustration, my hands pulling at my hair. Then there is a knock on the door. I sit back up in bed and turn down the music."Come in." The door openeds and Julies walks in. **_

_**"Carmella. Happy Birthday." She was dressed in a strapless, gothic, black, dress with net stocking and boots that go past her knee. Around her neck she wore a silver cross**_

_**I smile at her weakly, "You know, I told you I didn't want to celebrate my birthday." Julies smiled "I know but you can't stay cooped down here on you birthday." She took my hand and pulled me out of bed.**_

_**She gave me the puppy eyed look that she always use to get me to get out of my room. "Fine. But first I have to go talk to Professer Haris." Julies looked at me confused "Who?" I just shook my head. "No one. I just have to go see him." She just shrugged her shoulders "Whatever!" **_

_**I dress myself in a red tank top and pull on some black pants. I wrap a black chocker around my neck to hide my wounds that I have carried for so long. I slip on my black boots and pull my pant leg over them. I run my fingers throuh my short, straight black hair. Then lastly, I put on my long leather jacket. **_

_**Julies smiles at me in approvement, "You look great. You are ready to have some much need fun." I roll my eyes at her as we leave the house.**_

_** We both walk into the University of Oxford. I walk up to the secretary "Hi. I am Carmella Blake, I'm here to see Professor Haris." She looks at me as if I was some kind of insect. "Follow me." She stands up and leads me into the office. She points at the chair infront of the desk "You can sit there, he will be a minute.**_

_**It was only seconds when a man entered from a different door. I stand up to greet him "Professor Haris?" He was a handsome man. Tall with brown shaggy hair. He looked at me confused then he smiled "Ah... yes. I'm Professor Haris." He shakes my hand. "What can I do for you miss...?" **_

_**"Blacke!" I informed him of my name. "Ah... yea. Miss Blacke. What can I do for you?" He said sitting down in his chair. I sit back in mind. "Well I was just wondering what imformation you can give me on...the Impaler." He looked at me with uncertained eyes. "Vladislaus Draguila?" He shook his head. I smiled impatently "Dracula!" **_

_**His eyes light up "Oh...Dracula, the Impaler." I nod my head. He stands up and walks infront of the desk and sits on the edge of it. "Well, Miss Blacke. There not much I can tell from the top of my head, but if you leave your name and number I will get back to you." I smile, then write my imformation on a pad of paper and hand it to him. I watch him slip the paper into his pocket. **_

_** An door openeds again and an older man walks in. "Andrew, what are you doing?" The young man doesn't talk he eyes away from me. "Hello, Professor Haris." He looks to the old man. I look at him in disjust, then turn to the Professor. "Hello, I am Carmella Blacke." **_

_**The real Professor shakes my hand, "Hello Carmalle." then he turned to Andrew "Please leave us. I will deal with you later." Andrew left us alone in the room.**_

_** After talking to the Professer for fifteen minutes, Julies and I left the unversity and went out to a night club. Where trouble came my way.**_

Thanks for the reviews I hope you liked this chapter. Please review my story.


	3. Chapter 3

_**As we walk through the club, I look at the people around me. They are dress in black and painted their faces white. I laugh at them, they are trying to be what I am. They don't know what it is like and I pray they never do. **_

_**Julies brought me over to the bar. She was about to order us some drinks. I gave a small glare. "I can't drink, Julies." She sighs "Oh yeah." She paused then gave me and evil look. "Why not get a guy drunk, then you do what ever you do. Then you will feel the buzz because liquor is in his blood."**_

_** I start to laugh at her is disgust "You don't get it do you. I don't want to be..." I glace to a corner "...here." Julies looks to where I was looking. "What is it?" she asks me. I just stare into that corner. I see a pale man seducing a young woman. Then I see him drink her blood. No else in the room seem to notice that murder.**_

_**I stand up and walk towards him. Julies follows behind. "Julies go drink." Julies sighs then goes back to the bar. **_

_**Walking up to the vampire. I sit down beside him. He looks at me as if I was lost. "Can I help you?" I give him a small smile "I know what you are?" He leans forward "Oh yeah. And what are you going to do about it?" I, too, lean towards him 'I just have one or two questions. Who made you?" He looked at me, then he looked at the ground. "A vampire named Damon."**_

_**"Damon?" I repeat his answer "Do you know where he is?" The vampire shook his head "No, I don't. Why do you want to know?" I stand up "That is none of you business." He stood up and looked down at me. "It is none you business to know who made me. But I told you anyway." I sat back down and so did he. **_

_**"I'm looking for Dracula. I need to find him." I explain to him. "Damon was close to him." The dark haired vampire looked at me "Dracula? Damon probably would know where to find him. But I don't know where to find Damon. He always on the the go. He will be hard to track." I stand up "I understand. Thank you for your time."**_

_** I walked over to the bar and saw Julies press against some random guy. I ordered one vodka on the rocks. Then I scan the room for a guy sitting by them self. I find one sitting at a table watching, what I guessed, was his friends dancing. I walk over to him and hand her the drink "You seem to be all alone. Can I help you with that?" He shakes his head and points to a couple on the dance floor. "I'm with them." I look over at them, see them making out. "Sorry to point this out, but you seem to be the third wheel. Besides it my birthday and I would love the company." I was flirting with a man I didn't know. I don't remember the last time I did that.**_

_**I sit on his lap and a big smile comes across his face. I take the glass of vodka and give it to him. He drinks it all at once. I start kissing his neck and ran my hand down his chest. Then I take his hand and lead him outside. We get to the ally. I push against the wall and start kissing him. His hands was being extra friendly with my back end. My mouth hovered over his neck, my fangs dugged in to his neck. **_

_**I watched as he slowly slips away from life. I wipe the blood away with the back of may hand. I can taste the sweet liquor that was in his blood. Every time I take someones life I feel so alive, but the good side of me make me hate myslef for doing it.**_

_**I walk back and look around for Julies. I go back to the bar where I left her. "Where is the girl that I was with earlier?" I ask the bartender. He shugges he shoulders and walks away. **_

_** I walk through the crowd searching for my dear Julies. I walk to the back halls of the club. I stopped in my track when I saw Julies at the end of the hall, the man she was with earlier was holding her tightly around the wrists. He was licking the side of her face. Julies was trying to get lose from from his hold. **_

_** I quickly run up to him and punch him in the face. I grab Julies hand and lead her back to the main part of the bar. The man runs in after us. He grabs me and makes me face him, then he punches me across the face, making my lip bleed. I take my finger and wipe the blood. Slowly I lick the blood. **_

_**Everyone around us stopped to see the show. The man slowly takes out his pocket knife "She made a promise, she needs to keep it." I look at him is disgust "You disgusting pig." He then took his knife and slashed it across my face. My blood dripped from the wound, but in seconds the wound was completely healed. I give him an evil smile. I quickly take the knife from his hand and quickly was behind him and held it close to his throat. **_

_**"You don't want to mess with me or with her. If you do, I will find you and kill you in your sleep."I said slowly in his ear. I let him go, leaving him peeing in his pants. Julies and I left the night club and started walking down the street.**_

_**"What did you promise him?" I ask her sternly. She looks at the ground "I promised him... that I would give him a blow job." I look at her in astonishment "So you brought it upon yourself. I should have let him have you." **_

_**When we got back to our basement suit. I went to my room and lit all the candles. Julies walks in and sits on my bed "I want to be like you." My back is facing her, as I light the last candle "No you don't." I could her the desperation in her vocie "Yes, I do. I don't want to feel pain anymore. I want to live forever, just like you. I be young forever. I don't want to grow old."**_

_**I turn to face her "Julies, you don't want to live for ever. You don't know how much it hurts for me to see everyone change, I will never change. I will be the same for the rest of my life. Everynight is the same." I sit beside her, she wraps her arm around me. I can't feel her warmth "You are all that I have left in this world, Carmella. And you know that once I grow old you won't have anyone. I want to be your friend forever, Carmella. And I know you don't want to be alone. Please I want it." **_

_** I look at Julies with sadness. She moves her red long hair away from her neck. I reluctantly lean in and bit her neck, making her become what I am and what I hate.**_

_**I hope you all like this chapter. It is pretty long. Tell me if I should change anything or whatever. I really want to know what you think.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_I feel so trapped, there are four walls around me. I scream but no one seem to hear me. I locked in this darkness, will anyone save. I look to the side. I see the one that I am searching for. He does not contain the same beauty that I remember. His face faded away. Why wouldn't he look at me. I touch his shoulder, as a touch him, he turns to ash and falls to the ground. I can hear myself screaming for him. _

_**"Carmella! Wake up!" I opened my eyes and Julies is shaking me. She looks at me with saddness "You were screaming so loud and I couldn't wake you up. It was as if you were in so much pain, as if you dying." I look at her, my eyes stained with tears "I saw him. In my dreams, but he was not the same. There is something wrong. I need to find him, Julies." **_

_**I turn on the TV and sit on my chair, the eleven o'clock new comes on **"Top story tonight, Vampires. How many are there? Who started it all. We have exclusive interviews with a few blood suckers. Unfortantly you can not see them on the screen because they have no reflextion. Later tonight we wil..."_** _I turn off the TV as Julies walks in the room. "_**

_**The phone rings and Julies answers it. "Hello?" she pauses "Yeah, shes right here." She hands me the phone. "Hello?" I stood and walk away from Julies "Hello, Miss Blacke." Said a famillar voice. "Ah, yes, Professor Haris. I trust that you are well." I say in a mocking tone. I hear laughter on the other end of the phone. **_

_**"I'm sorry about that. I just thought it would be fun." I could hear him smirk. "What do you want, Andrew?" I ask him. "Hey, you actually remembered my name, bravo." I laugh bitterly. "It is hard to forget you, but I tired." I can her silence on the other end. After a minute he spoke "I may have something that would interest you. It's about Vlad." I smile lightly "You did research on him?" **_

_**"Of course I did. I tought that if I wanted to see you again. I would have to give you something that you wanted." He pauses "If I didn't have a thing, you would never come out with me." He had me, I really wanted to know what he had. The professor only gave me imformation that I already knew. Would this be the same thing? "Where do you want to meet?" I ask him. But there is complete silence.**_

_**"Hello?" I say in confusion. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was just in shock that you said yes." I rolled my eyes "Yeah, yeah. Where do you want to meet?" A small smile came over me. He is pretty cute, maybe I will have some fun with him. "How about tomorrow afternoon, the Joe's Coffee Cafe?" I shake my head even tho he can't see it "No can do. How about at the public library at 9 pm. It closes at 10 right?" He sighs "Alright sounds good. Bye Carmella." It was the first time he use my name, and it sounded great coming from his vocie "See you tomorrow, Professor Haris." I can her him laugh as he hangs up.**_

I know that this chapter is shorter then the rest. I promise a longer one later. Please review.

I would also like to thank my two faithful reviewer. Remember and Fortune Zyne. You guys rock.


	5. Chapter 5

_**The library was cold and now one was around as i flipped through pages of encyclopedia's. Everyone seem to have a different view on Dracula. I heat foot step behind me. I turn to see who it is. Andrew smiled when he saw me. He sat down beside me and put his book down on the desk. He also had a labtop with him. **_

_**He looked at me the gave me his head "I'm Andrew." I laugh at him. "Nice to meet you Andrew, I am Carmella." He had big grin on his face, as he looks at the books I had lying on the table "What are you looking at here?" He picks them up and reads over them "This is not going to help you." He picked up one of his books "Now what I have here is confidental books from Oxford." I look at him with wide eyes "So you stole them?" He shook his head as he flipped throught the pages "No, I simply borrow. Borrowed being the key word."**_

_**"So," He contuined "Vlad Tepes, better known as Dracula, was born in 1422 and died in 1462." He looks at me. "Tell me something I don't know." I mock him. He scans over the book again "I don't know what you are looking for about Dracula, he clearly a myth made up by some Irish man. I know that there are Vampires in the world, I mean it is all over the news. But this Dracula, he is just a myth." I look at him with disappointment. **_

_**"You said you have something." I scold. He bit his lower lip "Yeah, I do have something. I was just brought into our attention six months ago. The University had team up North, in Norway. They killed by vampires. Only one survived, he was brought back here. They had found vessel, but didn't get to search it because they were ambushed by vampires. They were protecting something, purhaps it is Drac." I stare at him in astonishment. "As a student, I am not allow to reveil this imformation. But I like you so much." I give a small smiled at his comment.**_

_**"Where can I find this student, can I talk to him?" I ask in excitment. He just nodded his head "You are." I place my hand on his shoulder. "What there? How did you get out?" He looked at me with sad eyes. "We were in the middle of nowhere in Norway. There was fifteen of us. The vampires, killed everyone I was with. I ran as quickly as I could, but one bit me, just not enough to kill me. I jump into the research van we had out there and drove to the nearest town. There they flew me back here. I was in the hospital for two weeks because I was infected." He pointed to his neck "I'm healed now." **_

_**I gave him a week smile "I glad to heat that. What was in the vessel?" He looked at me with his handsome eyes "I don't know. I don't think I want to know. I have a question for you, Carmella. Why are you into all this stuff?" I look at my hands, that sat on my lap "Just one's fasination." He shook his head "No that not it. There is something else."**_

_**I look at him "If I tell you, will you take me to Norway?" He looked at me as if I was crazy "There are vampire all over that place I don't think you want to do there." I stand up "Thank you then, for you time." Then I start walking off.**_

_**He runs after me. We start walking down the dark street. "What are you going to do?" He asks me. "I'm going to Norway." He stops me and turns me toward him "You can't go there by yourself. Thats Suicide." I look to the side and see some dark figures walking towards us. Then I look to other side and there are some more walking towards us. I face Anderw again "You are going to want to run again." **_

_**Anderw looks both ways then back at me "Are you one...are you.." He couldn't finish his sentance as I nod my head "I'm sorry." The gang surrounds us. I see the vampire that I met at the bar. He gives me an evil smile. "If you come without a fight,she willnot be harmed. Yet." I look overand see Julies intheir hands.I nod my head then followed them, Andrew followed closely.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_They brought us to a black van and they made us get in. The one vampire that I talk to in the bar sat beisde me in the middle seats. Andrew and Julies sat behind us. The vampire looked at me "I am Jacob. You are probably wondering what you are doing her. Am I right Carmella?" I look at him "How do you know my name?" He gives me an evil laugh "Carmella, your famous. The only female to get close to Dracula without being consided a whore. Your his Love." I look back at Andrew and he is looking at me with hurt eyes. "If I am his love, where is he? I haven't seen him in over a hundred years." He Just looked at me and smiled._**

**_"Where are we going?" I ask him. Jacob smiles "You were looking for Damon right? Well we are talking you to him." I looked at him with confusion "Your taking me to him?" He just looks ahead as we drove on._**

**_After an hour or so, we finally slow down and come to a stop. We all get out of the van. I looked at the house that they brought us to. I was huge. An old victorian home. I follow Jacob into the house and he leads me down stair into this great hall that was built underground. The atmoshere was dark and gothic._**

**_In the great hall there was vampires on both sides of the room. At the far end of the room there was ten people standing alone, looking right at me. Jacob leads Andrew, Julies and I closer to them. As I approch them, I recognize them. They are the ten first vampires of Dracula. They were the ten that lived with Dracula and I._**

**_I smile as I reach them, Damon was in the middle of the them "Damon!" I say with excitement. He walks closer to me. "Carmella, Carmella, Carmella! Still beautiful as ever." He says with a heavy accent. "How have you been?" I walk closer to him as all eyes are on me "I have lost, Why did you all leave? Where is Dracula?" Damon gives me an evil smile._**

**_I look back at Andrew and remember what he told me earlier about his time in Norway. "Dracula, is in Norway, right?" Damon looks at me with shock, then he looks over my shoulder "Ahh. You little Historian friend. He should have died that night." He circles me as if he was examing me. "Why is he there?"_**

**_Damon stop infront of me and is inchs away from my face "He was in the way? Takeing the glory for himself. So we got rid of him, locking him away from the world. Locking him in eternal loneliness." My dead heart was in my throat as he contuined "We couldn't tell you because you loved him to much. You would rat out on us, sending us to hell. So we left you, wondering, lost, confused. And it worked. You are nothing without him beside you. You are weak." It was true, when I was with Dracula, I was on top of everyone else. But without him, I have stuggled to live throught out these years._**

**_"Now will you join us? Be powerful like us? Rule the world. Sooner or later. We will run the planet and everything in it. Darkness over the world. Carmella, join us. Or you can join Dracula, in world of loneliness." Damon whispered into my ear._**

**_I smiled "Of course, I will join you." Damon smiled "Good. Now to prove you loyalty, kill him." He pointed at Andrew. I turn around and walks toward him, I lick my lips lightly. He is shacking his head "Don't do this Carmella, please don't do it." I grab his neck and bit it. _**

_The hunger inside given to me, makes me what I am  
Always it is calling me, for the blood of man  
They say I cannot be this, I am jaded, hiding from the day.  
I can't bare, I cannot tame the hunger in me_

_Oh, I say I did it always searching, you can't fuck with fate.  
So instead you'll taste my pain.  
The hunger inside given to me, makes me feel alive.  
Always out stalking prey, in the dark I hide.  
Feeling, falling, hating, feel like I am fading, hating life._

_They say I cannot be this, I am jaded, hiding from the day.  
I can't bare, I cannot tame the hunger in me...  
Oh, I say I did it always searching, you can't fuck with fate.  
So instead you'll taste my pain._

_You say your life I'm taking, always bothering me, I can't take this anymore, I'm failing, always smothering me_

_You look down on me, hey what you see, take this gift from me, you will soon feed from me._

_Nothing seems exciting, always the same hiding_

_It's haunting me. It's haunting me. It's haunting me. It's haunting me._

_It's haunting me...  
_

**_Then I look up at Damon wiping the blood from my mouth._**

**_Damon smiles "Good Girl!" I give him an evil smile. "I will clean up his body." I turn back "Julies, will you help me?" She nodds her head and we each take an arm and start to drag him out. "Wait!' say Damon "Stephen, go with them." A vampire comes out of the crowd and follows Julies and I out._**

I hope you like this chapter please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**_As we walked outside, I took a dagger that was in my boat and sliced the throat of Stephen, the vampire that was with us. Then I picked up Andrew and ran to the Van. "Julies following being in confusion. "Julies. Drive." I told her as we got into the vehicle._**

**_She sat in the drivers seat "Where do you want me to go?" I look up at her "Head towards London" looked down at Andrew, who I laid on the floor of the van. Shake his head trying to wake him. "Come on Andrew! Come on! It was just a small bite. I wouldn't have killed you." His eyes slowly open. He looks up and see me hovering above him. He quickly gets up and moves to a corner of the windowless van. _**

_**He touches the side of his neck and looks up at me in shock "You bit me!" I look down at the ground in shame "Yes, I did. But if I didn't, we would be dead. It was vampire that we are dealing with. He would have killed us on the spot if I didn't do what he said. And I got us out alive." He looked at me with bewilderment "You bit me! And you ARE a vampire!" I nodded my head "Yes, thats why I knew what to do. I wasn't born yesterday. It was many years ago."**_

_**"Sorry to interupt, but Car, the sun is about to rise. We need to hide quickly." Said Julies from the front. I looked up in the front and indeed the sun was rising. I turned back to Andrew "I need your help. Will you please help me?" He looked at me with uncertain eyes "What exactly do you want me to do?" **_

_**"We need to go to Norway. To the place you once where. He will be there and I have to release him." I say to him "What I need you to do is take us to Norway, but during the day, when they have to sleep." He looks at me like I'm crazy "And How an I going to do that?" I just give him an evil smile.**_

_**Andrew had been gone for an hour, while Julies and I wait in the back of the van stay far from the front windows. There was a bang on the back door of the van. The door opened and Andrew peeked his head inside "I got what you needed." I smiled at him. He then disappeared and two minutes later pushed a big trunk in the van. Then there was another trunk. I opened one of them and smiled. He looked at me "It is all there, I went to you house and got everything you asked for. Your guns, knives, clothes and even your iPod." **_

_**I climbed into the trunk, Julies did the same. I see Andrew looks around as if he was worried "Whats wrong Andrew?" I ask him. "I was just wondering how I'm going to explain to the security guys at the airport about the bones at in the trunk when they go through the X-rays. I mean can't you just fly at night. Do really need me to do this?" I nodded my head "Andrew, they travel at night. We can' risk it. And about the bones, you are a Historain, ANdrew, I think you can come up with something."**_

So for the long delay again, but I have been sick for over 5 days know. I'm also sorry for the short chapter, but I thought that I need to update, the next one will be longer and maybe the last one in this story.


	8. Chapter 8

_Andrew sat in the plane, he was sitting between and elderly woman and a business man. Andrew's heart was racing as the where getting close to Norway. He chew furiously on the pepermint gum he had in his mouth. He grabed the glass of water the was in front of him and took a sip every couple of seconds. The old lady looked at him "Are you feeling alright?" Andrew nodded his head "I...I'm... fine. Just...umm...a little nervous." The man beside him looked over "Fear of flying?" Andrew shook his head "No, just a fear of Norway." The man beside him was confused, but just let the subject drop._

_The seat belt sign went on, indecating that they had arrived at the Norway Airport. Andrew sat in his seat not wanting to get of the plane. The guy that was beside him stood. He looked down on Andrew "Are you going to move?" Andrew looked up and nodded his head "Yeah." He said in a whisper. Andrew did get out of the seat and walked into the airport._

_Andrew stood there waiting for the trunks to unload from the plane. As he stood there he had second thoughts of taking Carmella to the vessal that he had found with his classmates. Remembering was hard enough from him. Those that he had worked with were now dead. One classmate was a good friend, even his roomy. Another, was the women he planned on marring. It was hard from him to go back to this place. There was also something telling him that this girl was going to find the anwser that many have been asking, Is Dracula real? And Andrew would be right beside her to find out._

_He watched as people grab there bags and were on their way. The trunks were not yet in sight. A red suitcase went by, "Sonny, can you get that bag for me?" asked the old lady that was sitting beside him on the way there. Andrew quickly snatched the bag for the women. She smiled at him "Thank you, son." and she turned at left. _

_Finally, Andrew saw one of the trunks on the bag track. He quikly grab it and pulled it off. If was pretty heavy, considering there was a body in it. Then he saw that other one, he did the same. He put the both of them on a large cart and then went over to rent a van to haul these big trunks. He need to hurry because in a few hours it was going to be dark and her wanted to get to the cave before it was dark. _

_He was standing in line waiting to rent a van, when his cell phone rang. "Hello?" He anwsered the phone. "Andrew, where the hell are you? You Midterm exam is going to start in five minutes." Andrew closed his eyes "Shit." he said under his breath "Professor Haris. I forgot, something kind of came up." he said. "Well, you better be here to write that test, what ever you have to do can wait." The professor was not to happy. "Ummm... You see I can't be there in five minutes. I'm in...Norway." There was silence on the other end. "What are you doing in Norway?" He asked._

_"Remember that girl, Carmella Blacke. Well I am with her, looking for the remains of Dracula." He said quietly making sure the man infront did not here him. "Dracula? But...I thought you said that there are you know what there." Said the professor. "Yes, I know. but this girl has a plan and she wants me to help her. I have to go now, Professor. I will see you when I get back." he hung up the phone. _

_After Andrew had rent a van, he brought the trunks to the van and laid them in. He got in the drivers seat and started to drive North, to the cave that had Dracula in it._

_Once Andrew arrived at the spot. He sat into vehicle stareing at the cave. He rubbed his forehead "I need a beer." He looked at the back at the trunks. The sun was setting but not yet gone. He got out of the van and went to pull of the first trunk. He placed it far enough in the cave that she could get out with out being harmed. Then he knocked on the top and ran back outside. _

_The top of the trunk flew open and Carmella stood up, She had head phones in her eyes and she changed into the black pants, boats and the skin tight long sleve shirt, that went past her bum. Her belt had all the gear she needed. Her twin guns and four knives. She looked at Andrew and smiled "Is this the place?" Andrew jaw dropped just looking at her, then he nodded his head. _

_He quickly went and got the other trunk and put in the cave beside the other. Carmella knocked on it and Julies came out. She wore a red tank top with dark blue jeans. Carmella handed her two other guns and smiled. They where about to head into the cave. Carmella looked back at Andrew who was just standing there. "Are you going to come?" She asked him. He looked at the ground. "I have some extra guns, if it will make you feel safer." she bribed him. _

_He looked up at them, then nodded his head. He got up his courage and went into the cave. They slowly and carefully entered the darkness of the deep cave._

Ok I desided to make the chapters with more detail and I want it to go for a little longer. So expect about 3 more chapters. Well I hoped you enjoyed this update. Thank you to my to faithful reveiwers, you guys are the best. And I'm still a little sick but I'm getting better.


	9. Chapter 9

_**As we contuined to walk down the cave, I soon realized that the cave was more like catacombs. In the holes in the walls had vampires sleeping in them. I turned to face Andrew and Julies. Andrew was looking at them, I could see the fear in his eyes. I just looked ahead and contuined to walk. The smell of the place was almost unbareble, probably the smell of rotting corpses of the vampire's prey.**_

_**At the end of this long cave, there was a wooden door. The handle bars were chained together. I stood infront of the door, trying to fingure out a quiet way to unlock the door. So that I wouldn't wake up the vampires.**_

_**"Carmella..." I hear Julies say quietly from behind me. I turn around "What is...it?" I see that all the undead were already up. I grab my guns and point it towards them, Julies and Andrew does the same. Andrew looked at one of the girls "Sarah?" The girl narrowed her eyes "Andrew?" Then she jumped into his arms. Andrew then looked around and recongize most of them, they were his classmate from when he last come down here. **_

_**Sarah looked up to Andrew "What are you doing here?" He smiled at the dead girl "I'm...we are looking for dracula." He pointed toward me. Sarah give me a small glare. Andrew once classmates were calm, but the other vampires were getting alittle inpatient. "Uh...Andrew." I said quietly. I looks at me and nodded his head. He looks at Sarah "Do you think you could help us a bit?" He said softly in her ear. She nodded her head lightly. Then she turned to her once fellow classmates, without even saying a word they went after the other vampires and they were all fighting.**_

_**I turn back to the door and shoot the chains and they fell to the ground. I pull the door open a run in with only Andrew, Julies, and Sarah following behind. **_

_**In the middle of the room, there was a coffin. It was more complicated than I thought. The coffin had six locks on each side. I could smell him in the room, I am so close to being with the one I had once loved. **_

_**Andrew looks at me, "How do you plan on opening it?" I look at him and smiled. I my gun and hit the first lock with the handle. It broke. "I will do it like that." Andrew smiled and did one side of the coffin while I did the other.**_

_**Julies looks at me "So this is it. This is what you are looking for." I shook my head "No, He is what I'm looking for. He is in here." I tapped my hands on the coffin. **_

_**I push the lid of the coffin and it falls to the ground. Everyone backs up as dust fills the room. I walk closer to the coffin and look in. There I see a rotting corpse, his skin old a grey. I cover my nose because the smell was revolting. Julies come and stand beside me and she looks at the body in horror "Is that him?" I nodded my head as a bite my wrist. Then I hover it above his mouth.**_

_**My blood drips into his dry mouth, I see his tounge licking his lips. His eyes open wide as his thin hands grab my wrist and he starts sucking on my blood. I feel weakened from the loss of blood but he shows no sign of stopping. "Stop!" I say softly trying to pul my hand away. "Please stop." **_

_**He finally does stop and lays back down in the coffin. Andrew runs over to me and looks at my arm "Are you okay?" I hold on to my arm and nodded my head "I'm fine." Then I look back in the coffin, but he is not there. I look at Andrew and Dracula is behind him. He is holding his chin high in the air. Then he goes down and diggs his fangs into his neck.**_

_**My heart is in my stomach as I watch him suck the life out of Andrew. "No." I hear myself yell. Dracula drops the body then cracks his neck. I see that he was better then ever. His handsome dark hair fell around his face. He chocolate lifeless eyes stare into mine. He come over to me and cups my cheek "Carmella, my love. It has been a long time." The touch of his skin against mine made be feel alive once more. His arms wrap around me and my head rests on his chest. **_

_**He looked down at me "There are somethings that need to be taken care of." I look up at him and smiled "You are absolutly right. But first, without him, I wouldn't have found you." I pointed to Andrew's body. Dracula looks at me "You would like me to save him?" I nodded my head "Yes, I would." He gave me a smiled then he picked of the lifeless body. He bit his arm and feed his blood to the young man.**_

_**Dracula wrapped his arm around me and we walked into the next room. There was dead vampires lying all over. Julies, Sarah and Andrew followed behind. Dracula looked at me "Damon and the rest are going to pay." I give him an evil smile "Yes they are." It felt so good to be standing there beside him, after such a long time. I longed for this moment for over a 100 years. My dracula was back in my life.**_

O my goodness, I woke up this morning and checked my email. Now I saw 4 reviews for my last chapter, It was overwhelming. Never have I seen that many reviews in so little time. Thank you all, you are all the best. And I am so excited to post this chapter. Dracula is finally out and about. I Hoped you liked that update. Now I my not be able to update till next week. I hope you can bare it.


	10. Chapter 10

**_It was a late night in Norway, as we all sat in the van driving back to the airport. Andrew only thought it was right to return the van. Then we will fly back to London. Sarah was up in the fron, complaining that Andrew was driving to fast. I think he was a little mad that he was now dead. He keep tell Sarah "We can't die anyway because we already are."_**

**_Vlad and I sat in the middle seats. Dracula looked out the window watching the trees go by. I could tell by the look on his face that he missed being out in the open. Who wouldn't after being locked away for so long. My good friend Julies was in the back sitting in the middle seat listening to my ipod. I could her the music from the small headphones._**

**_After a while, I found myself looking out the window watching as the snow fell from the sky. The moon was high in the sky. I then felt a hand on mine. I turn my head as saw dracula looking at me. I longed to look deep into his creamy brown eyes. He took the hand and brought it to his mouth and he gently kissed it. I blushed for the first time in a long time._**

**_I unbukle my seat and slide over one so I was next to him. I rest my head on his shouder as he wraps his arm around me. His fingers trace the outside of my ear. I look into his eyes as he leans in a kisses my lips. His tounge playing with mine. He then bites my lips and licks up the blood. My hand rested on his chest._**

**_We kiss  
The Stars  
We writhe  
We are_**

**_Your name  
Desire  
Your flesh  
We are_**

**_Cold  
We're so cold  
We are so  
Cold  
We're so cold_**

**_Your mouth  
This words  
Silence  
It turns  
Humming  
We laugh  
My head  
Falls back_**

**_Cold  
We're so cold  
We are so  
Cold  
We're so cold_**

Regular POV

_Andrew looked back at the two his one eyebrow arched "Get a room." When he looked back at the road he saw a large tree log in the middle of the road. He stepped on the brakes making the vehicle spin, because the roads were icy. The van spun then ran head on to the tree. Carmella, being the only one with out her seat belt on, flew through the windshield and over the log._

_Dracula slowly got out of the vehicle to see if she was okay, but he knew she would be fine because she was already dead. He watched as she stood up with no problem, she looked at him and smiled._

_Dracula face froze when he saw the damned close in around her. A hand wraps around he neck, as other grab her arms. They diigged their fangs in her, breaking the skin. They started to suck her dry, Carmella became weak and fell to the ground, when they let her go._

_Vlad ran towards them, the others following behind. He was to late to stop them. "Damon! Raoul! Alexandria!..." He called all ten of them by name. He held out his hand at one of them and he burst into flames. He held up his hand and did the same. Andrew behind him held up a gun a pointed it to one of the remaining eight._

_"Vlad, such anger. Thats not good." He picked up Carmella with one hand. Her body to weak to stand on her own. Damon lifted her chin towards him "The object of you affections. What would happen if she was no more? What would the great dracula do?" He gve Carmella a rough kiss on her lips._

_Andrew shot one on the vampires in the heart making it fall down in ashes. Dracula killed four more in matter of seconds. He walked closer to Damon and was sadden when he saw the look in Carmella eyes. "Damon, let her go. You fight is with me." Damon look up at him "Well you see, if we kill you, we kill ourselves. So I have a proposel. I will let her go if join us accepting me as the leader." The other two standing beside Damon, looked at him "What? Your not the Leader?"_

_Damon looked at them Who plan was it to get rid of him? Me. Who has all the brillant ideas? Me. Who..." One of the Raoul punched him in the face. Carmella falling from his arms. Dracula went up to Damon and grabed him by the throat. "My my, how the tables have turned." the king of deaths smiles "Damon, I have news for you. You not going to make it tonight. You are finished" He dug his teeth into his neck and sucked his blood till he had none left. He dropped him on the ground and watched him burst into ashes._

_Dracula looked beside him, there was Carmella lay in Andrews arms. Vlad went down, his eyes sadden. He held her in his arms. She looked up at him and gave him a weak smile "I always knew not wearing a seat belt was not a good idea "She joked. He gave her a weak smile._

Sorry for the long wait. I know it has been like for ever, but my life is really crazy right now. But here is it the next chapter. I hope you like it. I'm not sure about it.


	11. Chapter 11

_**I look into Dracula's eyes as he helps me off the cold pavement. He pulls me into his loving embrace. Andrew looks at us and gives me a smile. Then he looks around for Sarah. He sees her lying dead on the pavement. He ran over to her and pick up her fragile body. He looks up at Drac and I, as sadness covers his face.**_

_**I knew then that Sarah had died because her host was also dead. I look at Dracula with hopeful eyes. "Does that mean…" He nodded his head "Yes, we are the only ones left." I was glad of this, I was glad that the human race didn't have to worry about our kind anymore. I don't want anyone to have to experience what we had to go through, thou it is nice to be young forever and I had great friends to spend the rest of eternity with. Not to mention, my lover. **_

_**It had been such a long time since me and Drac walked through the castle's doors together. We were back in Transylvania. Plus two. Julies and Andrew joined us in the place were it all began.**_

_**I stood on the balcony of our room; snow light fell from the dark sky. I felt strong arms wrap around my waist. Drac head rested on my shoulder. He kissed my cheek "I love you. And I wouldn't not to spend the rest of these years with anyone but you." Then he took my hand and lead me to the king size bed.**_

_**This is the story of how I found my dark prince, Dracula. The first of our kind. My lover.**_

Sorry I know I haven't update in a long, long, long time. But here it is, the final chapter. I was just looking at all my stories and didn't realize how many people wanted me to finish this, so here is it.


End file.
